Vermelhite
by Leka Riddle Black
Summary: após tomar um suco da mão de um maroto, Marlene ganhou uma cor avermelhada, semelhante à uma crise de vergonha. O que causa isso? A vergonha de estar num passeio acompanhada de Sirius Black ou, de fato, o suco?


**Disclaimer: sirius e lene não me pertecem. Nem lily e nem o resto dos marotos. Eles pertencem a tia jô... e eu já tentei roubar, mas não deu certo. Na verdade nem o nome dessa coisa me pertence totalmente. Eu divido ele com a DD e com a Camis, o que transformou isso em mais um projeto Black Pixies.**

Sinopse: após tomar um suco da mão de um maroto, Marlene ganhou uma cor avermelhada, semelhante à uma crise de vergonha. O que causa isso? A vergonha de estar num passeio acompanhada de Sirius Black ou, de fato, o suco?

**_Vermelhite _**

O salão comunal da grifinória era, de longe, o mis animado em todas as ocasiões. Principalmente por causa de um grupinho de garotos que se intitulavam "os marotos". Ou talvez, simplesmente, por que havia um grupinho de garotas que os encaravam. E quando perguntavam a elas se elas tinham algum nome maneiro, diziam que elas eram "aquelas que impedem que as catástrofes aconteçam".

Mas nada impedia que as catástrofes viessem a acontecer com elas. E, creio eu, que a nossa Marlene foi a primeira vitima.

Ela estava entrando no salão comunal, ao mesmo momento que remus tentava sair com um copo de algo meio vermelho.

Remus era, sem duvida, o maroto menos suspeito. E o erro de marlene fora, justamente, achar que ele não era suspeito.

- AH! – marlene sorriu – suco de morango pra mim, Remus? – ela tirou o copo da mão dele, como tinha mania de fazer, e bebeu – obrigada!

- Não, Lene, não! - grita Remus, tarde demais. - Isso não era de morango... nem pra você...

Marlene começou a sentir coisas estranhas. Um calor pior do que do rio de janeiro em pleno verão dominou seu corpo. E, ao mesmo tempo, teve vontade de comer chocolate e beber água. Por ultimo sentiu uma terrível tendência a se jogar no lago para o calor passar.

- Lene? – perguntou remus, inseguro – você está bem?

- O que era aquilo? – perguntou ele se abanando – o que isso fez?

- Bom... Isso era essência vermelha. – disse ele calmamente – coisa do james, não olhe pra mim – acrescentou após um olhar ameaçador que ela lançou a ele.

Ela avançou pra ele e segurou ele pela roupa.

- O que isso fez comigo? - perguntou

- Se eu te disser que você está mais vermelha que os cabelos da lily, você ficaria zangada?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritou ela, enquanto corria para o espelho ver se era verdade. Ela chegou na frente do espelho e... – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ela estava totalmente vermelha. O rosto, os cabelos e até a íris havia ganho um tom levemente avermelhado.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou sirius, descendo as escadas do dormitório correndo.

- A lene bebeu a essência vermelha.

Mas enquanto sirius xingava baixinho, marlene avançou nele.

- A culpa é toda sua, não é Black? VOCÊ PLANEJOU TUDO ISSO! – incrivelmente o rosto dela ganhou um tom um pouco mais avermelhado.

- Infelizmente não, McKi... – mas foi cortado pela pergunta que ele mesmo havia feito há alguns segundos

- O que aconteceu? – lily se aproximou do grupo, balançando os cabelos que combinavam perfeitamente com a cor do rosto de marlene.

- A lene bebeu uma poção que o james inventou – repetiu remus de uma maneira diferente – uma homenagem aos seus cabelos.

Lily olhou para marlene e dela para a escada do dormitório masculino, onde sirius ainda estava parado, ganhando um tom avermelhado no rosto que poderia competir com o de marlene.

- Eu vou matar o Seboso! – Sirius

- O que ele tem a ver? – lily

- É culpa dele, que não tomou o suco, em vez da lene!

Ela se virou para subir ás escadas, mas sirius a segurou. Ela esperneou, sendo obrigada a descer os poucos degraus que subiu, no momento em que James descia as escadas. Lily, então, se descontrolou e começou a pular e tentar se soltar ao mesmo tempo em que tentava alcançar James, a um metro e meio dela.

Rindo, James desviou o olhar por três segundos, parando em uma lene vermelha. Olhou para Remus, que apenas confirmou com a cabeça, para, naquele momento, descer as escadas, passando direto por lily.

Segurou as mãos de lene e sorriu levemente como se quisesse tranqüilizá-la. Carinho apenas comparado ao de um irmão para sua irmã mais nova. Ele abraçou-a afagando os cabelos, então vermelhos, para depois soltar-lhe e voltar-se pra lily.

Puxou lily pela cintura, a fazendo espernear mais ainda quando lhe deu um beijo na bochecha (único lugar ao seu alcance). Sorriu para sirius.

- Cuida da lene. – pediu ele – eu seguro a fera ruiva aqui.

- Posso saber pra onde diabos está me levando, Black? – perguntou ao ver que já haviam passado pela entrada das masmorras.

- Pro gelo, pra neve, pro frio. Quer mais alguma especificação ou já está bom?

- Seu cérebro de titica não conseguiria dar mais nenhuma especificação – retrucou ela, parando no caminho para ser, literalmente, arrastada, por ele até a porta principal.

Marlene tremeu levemente de frio. Sirius percebeu (É claro que ele percebeu! Está acostumado a andar com meninas pela neve o tempo todo! – repreendeu-se ela) e a abraçou pelos ombros, a fazendo tremer mais ainda.

Então, concluindo que ela estava realmente com frio, puxou-a mais pra perto. Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e suspirou levemente. Nem estava tão frio assim.

- Shiiii... Calma! Você não devia estar sentindo frio! – ele suspirou, inconformado, para depois voltar a admirar a face e os cabelos vermelhos de lene – era pra você voltar ao normal!

Mas o problema era que ela não estava tremendo de frio. E agradeceu a Merlim por ele não estar falando "galinhês" ou ela estaria tremendo muito mais. Naquele momento, Sirius era pra Marlene o que uma tortinha de chocolate seria pra uma mulher em dieta. Irresistível.

Podia até estar realmente frio, mas aquele abraço, aquela proximidade, causava, a ela, uma sensação de calor indestrutível, acompanhada de calafrios a cada novo toque.

E foi ali que ele teve a magnífica idéia.

Afastou-se dela, causando, agora, um frio que ia além do corpo. Um frio da alma, talvez, do coração. Lene passou as mãos pelos braços, abraçando-se, na tentativa de se aquecer enquanto procurava, pelo casaco, lugares ainda quentes, por onde a mão dele outrora havia passado.

E em um instante era um passeio normal na neve, exceto o frio nostálgico causado pela distância momentânea dele, e no outro era um intenso frio carnal acompanhado, talvez, de uma raiva passageira.

O fato é que enquanto nós acompanhávamos lene e a sua busca excessiva por alguma sobra do rastro de calor que as mãos dele, e porque não dizer o corpo também, havia deixado, o nosso vira-lata favorito tinha se abaixado pra brincar na neve.

Ela limpou, de seu rosto, os restos mortais do que havia sido uma bola de neve e lançou, em seguida, um olhar mortífero a ele, não sem antes admirar o sorriso maroto que brincava, sedutor, em seus lábios.

Ela correu para o abrigo mais próximo, um arbusto, ao perceber que ele preparava uma segunda bola de neve, da qual desviou.

Distraiu-se por alguns segundos, preparando sua munição.

Distraiu-se tempo demais.

Uma terceira bola de neve a atingiu na nuca, tirando-a, bruscamente, do transe no qual havia entrado para montar suas próprias bolas de neve.

Virou-se, rapidamente, na tentativa de lançar a bola de neve, então pronta, mas uma mão mais rápida, ou talvez apenas atenciosa à movimentos bruscos, a impediu, segurando-a e a fazendo sentir, novamente, o mar de sensações (e tentações) que somente sentia ao entrar em contato com ele.

Esperneou, ao sentir as mãos imobilizadas. Em poucos segundos, viu-se sendo arrastada pela neve a fora, tendo por fundo musical uma risada canina.

Era como voltar ao pátio da Sra. Potter e brincar, como quando tinham nove anos, sem as intrigas e as indiferenças que o amor incondicional acabou os causando.

Ela deixou-se arrastar por mais alguns metros, antes dele cair e deitar-se ao seu lado ainda rindo, abrigando-a, novamente, em seus braços para, então, rirem e sorrirem juntos e apenas um para o outro.

E aí, rolaram na neve, ladeira abaixo, ainda rindo (o que é completamente aceitável em dois bobos apaixonados) para, naquele momento, parar em uma posição desejável para ambos. Ele sobre ela. Ela sob ele.

Inconscientemente, ele levantou a barra do pesado casaco que ela usava para segurar-lhe pela cintura, encostando a sua mão gelada, do gelo, da neve e do frio, como ele próprio havia dito, na pele dela, quente e recentemente protegida do frio, a fazendo tremer ligeiramente, ao mesmo tempo que ela, entorpecida, talvez, pelo perfume do maroto, levou uma das mãos, sem luvas, ao encontro da face dele, igualmente fria.

Entreolharam-se por um momento, antes que ele se curvasse para que os lábios, finalmente, pudessem se encontrar, como o de duas crianças que acabaram de descobrir o que os pais fazem quando estão escondidos.

Afastaram-se, assustados talvez, com o calafrio que em ambos percorreu com um simples e leve toque.

E então os lábios voltaram a se encontrar, dessa vez, decididos a se entreabrirem para que as línguas competissem em uma dança sensual, na qual não haveria vencedor.

Ela levou a outra mão, que até então estava livre, ao meio das costas dele e o cutucou, fato que ele estranhou. Ele encerrou o beijo com uma expressão de interrogação estampada no rosto, mas sorriu ao ver que ela tremia, levemente, agora de frio.

Ele contemplou-a, sorridente, enquanto via a cor de mel voltar aos seus cabelos e o rosto vermelho ganhar um tom avermelhado para, em seguida, ficar rosado, apenas.

Ele roçou o nariz com o dela, carinhosamente.Ela sorriu quando ele encostou testa com testa para ficaram apenas se olhando e admirando um ao outro. Sirius curvou-se, novamente, para beija-la, mas apenas encostou os lábios e foi puxado pelos cabelos por um ser, até então, invisível para os dois.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A MINHA AMIGA, BLACK?

Marlene sentiu-se puxada para longe da gritaria que lily fazia ao mesmo momento que sirius respondia um: "cuidando dela como o James pediu, Srta. Evans". James sentou-se ao lado dela e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Que bom que aquilo passou – lene tirou os olhos da confusão para encara-lo – eu não ia me perdoar se a minha idéia de antídoto não funcionasse.

Oras, mas não é que o antídoto havia funcionado? E pra melhorar era um antídoto bem gostoso, vamos concordar.

* * *

**n/a: oras... isso foi um devaneio bem estranho... escrito em uma noite de insônia (e que insônia!) criativa... **

**eu não quero me achar, não... mas eu sinceramente gostei do resultado... amei escrever essa fic!**

**e eu babei tanto por ela... eu imaginava, babava e escrevia (eu juro que iria adorar tah no lugar da lene, mesmo ela tando vermelha)**

**espero que v6 gostem tbm... e que me deixem reviews**


End file.
